


Today I feel

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Kudos: 1





	Today I feel

I feel ignored

Alone

Lost

Left behind

Unnoticed

A shadow

A ghost

Unimportant

Worthless

Unappreciated

Unloved

Unwanted

Discarded

Do I walk in the world of the living?


End file.
